Winter's Storm
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: Lumiere seeks Cogsworth after a fight.


A/N If anyone wants a go at writing a prequel to it, be my guest!

...

Lumiere scanned the snowy grounds, his heart thudding in his chest. He let out an involuntary shiver, reminding him of the dangers he and Cogsworth were in.

If his dearest friend died tonight, he would never forgive himself.

Lumiere was about to look elsewhere when he saw something brown in the snow...the maître d' let out a gasp of shock and recognition. "I'm coming, mon ami!" He yelled, pulling Etoile's reins into a gallop towards his unconscious friend. Lumiere jumped off the Prince's mare and kneeled beside his friend.

"Oh, Cogsworth, I am so, so sorry, mon ami. Please, forgive me..."

He gently scooped Cogsworth up, straining under the older man's weight. But he could not tease Cogsworth for eating too much custard now. He shoved Cogsworth onto his steed's back, relieved that the other man was still quietly breathing. But he couldn't get himself back onto Etoile without difficulty, so he walked back to the castle carefully, holding on to Etoile's reins.

"There's a good girl, Cherie," he murmured, coaxing her forward. Etoile snickered softly, and Lumiere smiled. He had a feeling he was going to get into trouble later- but for once, he didn't mind.

Once Lumiere left Etoile in the stable with hay, extra carrots and praise for her performance, Lumiere summoned for Mrs. Potts to help him carry Cogsworth in.

...

The pair gently laid Cogsworth on a couch in front of the fire. Mrs. Potts left to make tea for them whilst Lumiere stripped Cogsworth down to his underwear of wet clothes before throwing blankets over his friend.

"That's all that I can do for you now," he murmured to Cogsworth. "The rest is up to you, old friend."

...

Lumiere paced round for a good hour or so, willing to God that He will spare his best friend's life, despite what had transpired between them earlier. Lumiere wondered if God would even listen to his prayers after what he had said to Cogsworth.

' _Lord forgive me... save Cogsworth, please. It is all I ask for.'_

"Shall I watch him for a while, Lumiere, dear?" Mrs. Potts asked him kindly, with her note of motherly concern for his welfare. But the maître d' shook his head- he wasn't having it.

"I cannot leave him, Mrs. Potts. You are one of my dearest friends and I trust you with my life, but I... I would be even more worried about him if I leave him now."

"Alright, love," the housekeeper replied with a nod. "Well, would you object if I wait with you then?"

"Of course not, mon ami," Lumiere answered warmly, feeling a little better at the idea of company. "Merci beaucoup, Madam Potts- you are a great comfort to us all."

"That's alright, dearie." Mrs Potts answered, pulling up a chair before settling down beside Lumiere to wait out the long, dreadful hours ahead.

The two servants conversed quietly about small matters, but both remained worried about the still motionless major-domo.

"This is all my fault, Mrs. Potts," Lumiere said, hanging his head in shame. "I know we both fight often, over silly trifles- but I went too far this time. I hurt him, and if he dies, it will be all my fault"-

"Stop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stop it, stop, Lumiere! I cannot argue that you two had an even worse row than usual, but you are not responsible for what happened. Don't blame yourself. It will do you no good- and it won't help poor Cogsworth either." She poured him some tea with a dash of brandy, which Lumiere gratefully accepted. He sipped the tea down quickly, wincing at the burning in his throat before he sighed.

But before he could speak again, he heard a faint mumbling from the sofa.

"Cogsworth?"

"Where...what happened?" a familiar voice wheezed quietly.

"Cogsworth!" Lumiere exclaimed with joy, springing to his feet. Seeing his friend wince from the noise, he calmed himself- but felt sheepish as he hurried to his friend's bedside, with Mrs Potts following.

"I am so relieved you are still with us, my friend." Lumiere said softly, placing a hand on Cogsworth's shoulder.

"Lumiere..." Cogsworth managed a smile, but before he could say anything else, he found himself swept up in a warm and tight embrace from the younger man. Cogsworth was caught off guard by this act, but he found it within himself to return the hug. Just this once- he was not a man prone to wearing a heart on his sleeve- unlike Lumiere.

After they separated, Cogsworth cleared his throat. "Lumiere...I know you and I do not get along at the best of times, but we help each other out of the worst ones...and tonight, you saved me from freezing to death on the grounds. Thank you...and, I'm sorry for our fight."

"No, Cogsworth- I'm the one who's sorry. I should never have said that your authority was worthless. If it wasn't for your strict ways of managing the castle, I would never have suspected that something had happened to you."

"And...as much as I hate to admit it, your impulsiveness and willingness to break the rules and take Etoile from her stable saved me from my grave, Lumiere." Cogsworth said reluctantly looking up at his friend with a somewhat dour look. "I owe you my life."

Lumiere mock- bowed with an impish smile on his face- before allowing it to morph back into a frown. He took Cogsworth's hand, and squeezed it gently.

"Ah, good evening, Mrs. Potts," Added Cogsworth, as he noticed the housekeeper behind Lumiere.

"Hello, love- how are you feeling?" She asked him gently.

"A bit better that I'm alive." Cogsworth answered, smiling at his friend warmly. "Lumiere, I ask you that next time, you do not endanger your life for mine."

"Mon ami, I can think of no one better to risk my life for- save for Fifi and the Prince." Lumiere answered boldly. "After all, you are like the brother I could never have."

Cogsworth coughed. "Likewise," he answered, with an almost shy smile on his face- before he suddenly frowned again. "Right, I better see to my duties"-

"No, no, Cogsworth! Let Mrs. Potts and I handle it. You need to rest!" Lumiere insisted, wrapping the blankets tighter round Cogsworth.

"But"-

"No buts, Cogsworth! If the Prince has reason to argue with me, I shall not fear the consequences!"

"Um...you never do, Lumiere." Cogsworth said dryly.

"Ha ha," Retorted Lumiere sarcastically- but traces of fondness marked his features. "Now rest. Allow your friends to help you."


End file.
